Hermione's Yule Ball
by Behind the story
Summary: A different version to the Yule Ball H/Hr


**The Yule Ball - Remake**

Harry was walking around the castle in search for someone. That someone was Hermione. After having searched for her in the common room, great hall, and at the lake he knew that there was only one place left. _The Library_

Walking in to the library, Harry walked over to the round table where Hermione was sitting. As he approached the table, he watched her for a minute, just sitting there engrossed in the book, before sitting down. She didn't realised he was there until he cleared his throat.

Hermione look up from her book to see who it was and said,

"What did Professor McGonagall want?"

Harry sighed, "She said that there will be a Yule ball on Christmas Eve. She also said that I have to attend, as the champions have to open the ball."

"Who are you going to asked to the ball, Harry" Hermione asked, trying to sound reassuring,

"Well", Harry said with a faint smile appearing on is face, "I was thinking of asking the prettiest, and smartest girl in our year".

"Oh" said Hermione, sounding disappointed.

Taking a breath in Harry turned to Hermione and asked,

"Hermione, will you do the honour of accompanying me to the Yule ball".

To say Hermione was shock was an understatement.

"Y..Ye..Yes" Hermione said. Her face unreadable. "But why would you choose me when you could of asked Lavender or Cho?"

"Because I don't want to take a stranger, I want to take my best friend" Harry said, as he stood up and pulling her into a hug.

As Hermione pulled back she asked the question that he had been dreading,

"Harry"

"Yes" he answered,

"Do you know how to dance?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting in an un-used classroom breathing heavily after yet another dance lesson.

It seems that Hermione used to take dance classes for years before she went to Hogwarts but stopped because the classes didn't run in the summer holidays.

"Do you think that's enough to get through the first dance?" asked Harry unsure

"Harry" Hermione said reassuring, "I think you learnt enough to dance at your own wedding"

And it was true; if Harry put this much effort into his classes as he had been during these classes he would be at the top of all is classes.

As they heard the sound of the clock in the clock tower sound, signalling it was dinner time, Harry and Hermione rushed off to the great hall or as Harry likes to call it the great hall of noise as all you could hear is the sound of shouting, munching and scraping of plates that came out of three different schools all cramped into a hall meet for only one.

* * *

**In the common room**

Harry flopped onto the three seater lounge in fount of the fire. Ron came slouching through the portrait hole and sat down in one of the reclining chairs and started talking to Harry.

"Harry mate, so what are we going to do about dates?"

"What do you mean, 'we' Ron" Harry asked sounding a bit annoyed

"I mean, both me and you don't have dates to the yule ball and.." but Ron didn't finish as Harry cut in,

"Um…Ron I already have a date"

"Who" asked Ron sounding jealous

"Hermione" Harry said,

Ron laughed, "Hermione, as in buck tooth, bushy haired Hermione?"

"Yes" Harry said, "Our best friend Hermione"

Ron mulled everything over in his head. _Harry bloody Potter gets everything, money, fame and now the girl. Maybe he will help me get one._

"Harry, I see how it is" Ron said, "Well you could of got a better girl"

"What do you mean" Harry said sounding angry, "_better _girl"

"You know" said Ron said dumbly "In Be.."

But Ron didn't get to say anymore as he was on the ground clutching his nose as blood was flowing down onto his shirt.

Harry started to punch the crap out of Ron but only succeeded with a couple of punches before was pulled of him by Fred and George.

"What-" said George

"The-" exclaimed Fred

"Hell" the twins said together,

But Harry wasn't listening,

"If you ever and I mean ever say anything about Hermione again," Harry shouted "I swear you will get much more than a few bruises."

And with that Harry stormed up to the bedroom.

* * *

**Christmas Eve night - the common room**

Over the next week, Ron had avoided Harry as if he was voldemort himself. Harry and Hermione had started to hang out with Neville.

That night Harry and Neville were waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come down the stairs, you could tell that Harry was nervous. He was pacing from one end of the common room to the other.

"If you keep that up, you will wear a hole in to the carpet" said Neville slightly amused.

Harry sighed and flopped down into recliner,

"What's taking so long" Harry asked,

Neville was about to answer, that girls always took this long to get ready, but at that moment the girls started to descend the stairs.

Ginny came down first.

She was wearing a plain blue and pink dress that reaches her knees. She looked amazing.

But you couldn't say the same about Hermione.

Hermione was simply stunning!

Hermione had twisted her air into an elegant knot at the back of her neck. Her dress however was an stylish robe made of a floaty, peri wrinkled-blue material.

Harry had the breath taken away from him as Hermione walked in front of him.

"Do you like the dress, Harry?" Hermione asked, twirling around giving him a full look.

Harry could only nod. Neville reached over and closed Harry's mouth for him and said,

"Let's get going then"

* * *

When McGonagall told the champions and their dates to line up Harry was getting nerves.

"Calm down Harry, you will be fine"

And he was.

The big, grand doors to the great hall opened to a sight of Ice wonderland. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver forest, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling.

The house tables had been vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

As the champions entered the hall, Harry was trying not to trip over his own feet.

Harry and Hermione took their places on the dance floor facing each other.

Harry let out a deep breath he didn't realise he had been holding and said,

"Just like we practiced"

"Just like we practiced" Hermione repeated.

They started to dance.

* * *

They danced for the whole night, sometimes swapping partners with Ginny and Neville.

As they approached the last song they heard the band say,

_This is for all the lover out there_

_Hold each other tight _

Hermione moved to place her head on Harry's chest

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

They danced in a circle

_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Their heads touched

_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she want you too_

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away..._

The stared into each other's eyes

_Now, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance_

_'Cause this is_

_Your final chance_

Their lips touched and a blinding white light flashed through the hall, but Hermione and Harry didn't notice a thing as they were preoccupied.

The End


End file.
